


The Wrong Side of The Tracks.

by kotabear24



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Fingering, M/M, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-31
Updated: 2013-01-31
Packaged: 2017-11-27 15:48:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/663750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kotabear24/pseuds/kotabear24
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by this post: http://butthurtbandboys.tumblr.com/post/41769141840/dating-harry-and-your-parents-dont-like-him<br/><i>dating harry and your parents don’t like him because he’s from a rough side of town and he sneaks over to your house one night and he fucks you with his hand over your mouth to keep you from making noise and he stays with you until morning and sneaks out before your parents see him</i> except I kind of changed the ending and made it fluffy (oops).</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Wrong Side of The Tracks.

**Author's Note:**

> Hopefully this will redeem me for writing such sad stuff lately, omg I'm so sorry about it and I hope you all forgive me.

Everyone pretended like they didn’t know his name, but Harry Styles was kind of infamous in town.

From the wrong side of the tracks, Harry was a bad boy who wore tight black trousers and tight white t-shirts with flannel shirts and plaid shirts over, usually unbuttoned. His arms and chest were littered with tattoos, and he wore bracelets and a single necklace with a cross on it (nobody bought that he believed in Jesus, and it was widely speculated he only wore the necklace to mock God). His hair was long and unruly, and his eyes were always bright enough that everyone was pretty sure he did some kind of drugs. It was just him and his mum living in a shack of a house in Hidden Creek, the poorest residential area in town, after his older sister dropped out of school and ran off with some man nobody knew. Harry was often seen in the company of older friends (mostly women), and at school he hung out with Zayn Malik, who was probably almost as bad as Harry himself. Harry passed every grade, although everyone knew it was because he either scared the teachers or slept with them to make it. He walked everywhere he went, and he worked in an auto-repair shop which left his hands greasy and filthy, so he kept a bright red rag in his back pocket to wipe them off. He was loud and brash and blatantly sexual, flirting with anyone who stood still long enough.

Louis Tomlinson, on the other hand, was a different story. His (disgustingly rich) family lived in Magnolia, the _richest_ residential area in town, complete with a secured gate with a pass code lock to keep the poor and homeless out. Louis Tomlinson lived with his mum and dad, and four blonde-haired, blue-eyed angels of younger sisters. Louis was a straight-A student, captain of the soccer team, and first chair in the school’s A Capella choir. Louis typically wore tight (but not as tight as Harry’s) brightly-colored jeans, rolled up past the ankle, with knitted jumpers or v-neck t-shirts and TOMS or converse. He didn’t wear jewelry and he didn’t have tattoos, and his hair was styled to perfection every day. Louis typically was found in the company of Niall Horan and Liam Payne, who lived in Magnolia alongside him and were equally as rich, spoiled, sheltered, beautiful, talented, and intelligent. Louis drove either a Porsche or a Range Rover, depending on his mood and the weather, and didn’t have a job because he didn’t need one. He was loud and giddy, bright and bubbly, but well-reserved when it came to affection, or even interest.

Nobody knew they were dating.

And nobody knew the truth about Harry – not on Louis’ side of town, at least.

Harry dressed the way he did because he was comfortable like that. Harry was actually a devout Christian, and he wore the necklace as a reminder every day (though a few of his tattoos were related to his faith). Harry liked his curls, and couldn’t afford regular haircuts even if it weren’t the case. He’d never done any kind of drug – not even marijuana. Gemma, Harry’s sister, had actually gotten a partial scholarship to UGA for softball. Harry’s older friends and Zayn were people he’d grown up with and had helped him through the roughest times in Harry’s life. Harry was on scholarship to Louis' school and had an excelled GPA. Harry worked in the mechanic’s because they were the only people who would hire him before he got a work permit, and because he was good with his hands and needed a way to help pay the bills so he and his mum could keep his tiny little house in Hidden Creek. His comments were rarely meant in sexual ways, but people saw what they expected to see, didn’t they?

And Harry saw through every bit of Louis’ front. Sure, he _was_ rich and spoiled and sheltered and perfect, but Louis’ parents thought he drained his account so often for parties and shopping. He usually gave to charity and anonymously organized trips to visit the elderly who lived in old folks’ homes and rarely got visitors to come talk to them. Louis would sit and sing and brush and braid hair with the old women and catch old men up on the news and weather and football. Louis also donated to children’s hospitals anonymously and sent presents whenever he knew a patient had a birthday. His parents were in a loveless marriage and often took it out on the children, prompting Louis to frequently rent a suite in a hotel under a false name just to take his sisters away from the abuse sometimes.

Louis was the first person to look past Harry’s greasy, dirty, haggard appearance to see all of that. Likewise, Harry was the first person to bother looking past Louis’ perfect appearance and car and house to notice that Louis’ life was all a façade.

Louis couldn’t tell anybody because his family would have a fit if they found out Louis even spoke to the poor filth like _Harry Styles_. Harry couldn’t tell anyone because his mother would probably come and burn Louis’ house down as a warning not to hurt her baby with his “rich-twat” ways.

Louis fantasized often lately about running away after he graduated and taking his sisters and Harry with him, buying a house in another state with a good schooling system for the girls and raising them. Getting out of Illinois would be good for them all, and Louis knew his parents wouldn’t come looking for them. Louis and Harry could go to school while the girls did, and Harry could be in charge of getting all the groceries and cooking, and Louis could be in charge of taking care of the girls’ needs and even cleaning.

But Louis would always shake himself of the thoughts. Even if he ran and took the girls, he knew Harry would never come along with him. Harry had too much pride to live off Louis’ money. Plus, Harry wouldn’t leave unless he had a better job secured, because he wouldn’t ever leave his mum to pay the bills alone. She didn’t make enough to keep the house, as their landlord took advantage of Harry’s dad’s death and jacked the prices up every few years.

There was a tapping at Louis’ window and it broke Louis from his thoughts of the future.

Louis smiled and hopped out of his bed and crossed his room to open the window, smiling when Harry instantly pushed him back to climb in. Harry shut the window silently and pushed Louis back to the bed, one hand at his chest and the other behind Louis’ head, fingers already in Louis’ hair as he kissed Louis fiercely, and Louis could tell something good had happened to Harry during the day.

He didn’t get to ask about it, because as soon as he hit the bed, Harry pushed him down on it, ending the kiss and staying upright to take off his own clothes, getting instantly naked. He then collapsed on top of Louis, grinning when Louis’ breath left in a surprised groan before he covered Louis’ mouth with his own. Louis kissed him back just as passionately, hating that these dark and stolen moments with Harry were usually all they could get but not willing to waste a second of them.

Harry’s mouth detached from Louis’ and Louis groaned when he felt Harry’s tongue leaving a wet trail up his neck, stopping just before he reached Louis’ ear, biting into the sensitive skin there and breathing hotly against it. Upon hearing Louis’ sounds, Harry clapped one of his massive hands over Louis’ mouth, silencing him with a firm look. Louis closed his eyes in submission; he knew if anyone heard his sounds, someone would investigate, and whoever came to see, the result would be horrifying.

Once Harry accepted Louis’ obedience, he took one of Louis’ hands and replaced his hand with it, making Louis cover his own mouth. Harry kissed the back of Louis’ hand tenderly before smiling while staring into Louis’ eyes before he ducked down and left hot kisses down Louis’ torso, stopping to pay attention to Louis’ nipples and lick the outlines of his muscles and v-cut. He grinned wolfishly up Louis’ body at him before he gripped Louis’ loose boxers at the bottom of the legs before he whipped them down off his legs with a smug smirk that Louis ignored. He’d taught Harry that trick, anyway.

Harry went to work instantly, kissing and nipping at Louis’ strong, thick thighs, muscular from eighteen years of athletics. Louis stayed as still as he could, biting at his fingers against the whine when Harry’s mouth didn’t land on his hardened cock, the way he wanted it to. Louis knew Harry loved his body, loved how thick and firm all his muscles were and how compact Louis was. Harry damn-near worshiped Louis’ body every night that they had the time to, and Louis loved the attention, loved being looked after, and loved being held and touched and kissed the way Harry held him and touched him and kissed him.

Finally, Harry spread Louis’ thighs far and pushed his legs up towards his chest, stretching Louis’ hamstrings a bit so that they trembled faintly. When Harry’s eyes caught the shaking of Louis’ stretched muscles, he smiled and stopped pushing, knowing he had Louis’ legs where he wanted them. He positioned his body so that Louis’ legs were held in their positions by Harry’s shoulders. The position brought Louis’ butt off the bed, body curving upward, and Harry down close to him. Louis shivered because he knew what was about to happen.

Harry reached a hand up and moved Louis’ hand away from his mouth, replacing it with his own, the bigger size more apt at preventing loud noises to be heard. Louis closed his eyes and moaned when he felt the tip of Harry’s tongue at his hole, making tiny little circles. Louis’ legs shook and Harry’s tongue flattened out into long, slow licks along the crack of Louis’ bum, teeth occasionally biting gently at Louis’ cheeks and tongue lapping at Louis’ balls from time to time. Louis’ arms snapped out to grab at Harry’s hair, pushing his face to his hole, where he most wanted it.

Harry chuckled against Louis’ skin, his hot breath sending Louis insane. Harry lapped and mouthed and kissed and sucked at Louis’ hole until Louis had sucked Harry’s fingers into his mouth and was biting them. Harry brought his other hand and sucked a finger before pressing it slowly into Louis’ hole, easing the way with his spit and tongue, still lapping around his finger. Harry brought his fingers out of Louis’ mouth and mashed his hand against Louis’ mouth, knowing this was where Louis was most vocal.

Louis freed a hand from Harry’s curls and wrapped it around the base of his cock, not wanting to come until Harry’s cock brought him there. Harry’s finger started pressing in and out, fingertip wiggling a little inside him to stretch. Harry paused slightly before adding a second finger, going slow enough not to hurt Louis but steadily enough to make it sting a tiny bit, the way Louis liked.

Harry fingered him and opened him up, his tongue still lapping around his fingers and occasionally squeezing its way in between his fingers when he stretched Louis’ hole enough. Louis’ hand stayed on his cock, squeezing around the base, and the other stayed buried in Harry’s messy, coarse curls, pulling close to the scalp in a way that probably hurt, but Harry liked pain sometimes, so Louis focused on not screaming against Harry’s big hand and letting the pleasure take over.

When Harry finally got three fingers thrusting and wiggling a bit inside Louis, he finally stopped, pulled his fingers out and removed his hand off Louis’ mouth to lean over and grab the condom and lube from his jeans pocket. Louis panted and whined accidentally, his hands searching for Harry’s skin to touch. Harry returned quickly and let Louis open the condom and put it on him, his breath hitching when Louis squeezed his cock. They kissed furiously, Louis’ arms threading around Harry’s neck even as their bodies rutted against each other, desperate for more friction.

Harry broke the kiss and kissed along Louis’ jawline, coming back to kiss the tip of Louis’ nose before he pulled away and pushed Louis down to his back again. “I love you,” he said seriously, staring Louis in the face.

Louis’ whole body went warm, even after all these months (seventeen, to be exact). He loved hearing Harry tell him he loved him. Louis loved the way Harry loved him almost as much as Louis loved the way _he_ loved _Harry_.

“I love you, too,” Louis said softly, craning his neck for one last kiss. Harry obliged, but soon pulled back to see so he didn’t hurt Louis.

He lubed up his cock thoroughly, wiping the rest on Louis’ sheets (the maid never asked questions) before he placed a hand over Louis’ mouth again. Their eyes connected and stayed connected as Harry pressed in, agonizingly slow when he saw Louis’ eyes widen and then roll back in his head, and then squeeze shut, overwhelmed by everything.

Louis locked his legs around Harry’s waist and reached up to pull Harry down so he could wrap his arms around his back. Harry went with it and lowered himself, his body covering every inch of Louis’. Louis let out a little moan into Harry’s hand and Harry rolled his hips out and back in.

Louis tucked his forehead against Harry’s shoulder, his fingers pressing half-moons into Harry’s skin on his back and shoulder blades as Harry’s thrusts slowly picked up speed. Harry’s free hand wrapped under Louis’ back and curled around Louis’ shoulder, keeping Louis’ tiny body stationary with that one hand as Harry fucked up and into him.

Louis let out little noises against Harry’s hand, breathing harshly through his nose as Harry started pulling out further and thrusting deeper, curving his hips at the end just shy of enough to hit Louis’ prostate.

Louis let out a little sob as he kept getting closer and closer to the edge while Harry got closer and closer to his prostate. He looked pleadingly up at Harry, who was already staring at Louis’ squeezed-shut eyes. Harry nodded, pulled back so he was on his knees. One hand stayed over Louis’ mouth while the hand previously curled around his shoulder pressed down between Louis’ hips on his groin, right above Louis’ cock.

Louis moaned loudly, muffled effectively enough by Harry’s hand, when Harry’s thrusts started going faster, the different angle allowing Harry more speed and depth. Harry slammed his hips forward and hit Louis’ prostate and Louis’ hands raked down Harry’s chest, leaving angry red lines across his pecs and abs. Louis came with a muffled shout, his hips twitching weakly as his come landed all over his torso.

Harry leaned forward again, gritting his teeth and bracing himself with his free hand next to Louis’ head. His thrusts started getting a bit sloppy, but stayed just as hard, making Louis whimper and his head would’ve lolled side to side had Harry’s hand not been there, nearly engulfing half his head.

Harry bit Louis’ muscular shoulder as he came with one last hard, body-shaking thrust, and he stayed still for a while, letting both Louis and Harry come down. When Louis was breathing normally through his nose again, he pried Harry’s hand from his mouth and kissed each of his fingertips. He opened Harry’s big hand up with his little one and kissed the center of his palm. Harry bent his head and kissed along Louis’ shoulder and neck before he murmured, “Hold on,” and pulled out slowly, murmuring apologies when Louis winced. He tied the condom and threw it into Louis’ bin.

Louis and Harry shifted so that they lay on their sides, facing each other, with Harry’s long body curled around Louis’ littler one, limbs tangled as they lazily traded kisses. They kissed and smiled at each other and stared in comfortable silence until Harry said, “I got a letter today.”

Louis’ eyes left Harry’s lips and rose to meet his boyfriend’s gaze. “Yeah?” he asked, prompting Harry to continue as he shifted around, irritated at the sweat pooling at his back.

“Mhmm,” Harry said as he reached around Louis to grab a shirt from the floor. He wiped off Louis’ sweaty back and shoulders before he twisted away to get at their chests, throwing the shirt back to the ground and curling back together. He sighed before he continued, a smile curling the corners of his mouth. “I got an offer. To Stanford. It’s in California, and it’s ranked second for English, and fifth for sociology.”

Louis smiled widely and nestled closer to Harry. “What’s the offer?” He asked, pride threatening to suffocate him. Harry worked so hard for his grades, and he had so many obstacles in his way but he still made perfect scores for his grades and now one of the top universities in the _country_ was making offers.

“It’s – 100%, full ride,” Harry said, the excitement dripping from his voice.

Louis gasped and rolled Harry on to his back, kissing all over his face and neck and hugging him so tight neither of them could breathe well. “Oh my _God_ , Harry I’m so fucking proud of you, baby!” Louis whispered loudly, a happy, tearless sob escaping from his throat. “Jesus fuck, you’re going to fucking _Stanford_ , babe, I am so happy for you, oh my God!”

Harry looked relieved, and his arms wound their way around Louis’ waste. “So you think I should go, then?” He asked, a little hesitant.

“Do I thi- Harry, of _course_ you should go; are you insane!? This is one of _the_ best schools in the country – even maybe in the _world_ – and they’re offering you an entirely free education. Are you kidding me?!”

Harry smiled, elated by Louis’ response, but his smile dimmed when he said, “But – what about you?”

Louis swallowed the sudden lump in his throat. “Well, I – I applied to Stanford, but I won’t get my results for another few weeks – they won’t be offering me any scholarships, and they don’t speed-reply normal acceptance letters, you know. And, you know, _if_ I don’t get in, there are others. Berkeley, San Fran State, Cal State. I could get into East Bay, or Golden Gate, or UC easily, if not the others. There are things nearby.”

Harry nodded, biting his lip.

“What’s wrong?” Louis asked, running a hand over Harry’s mouth to make him let go of his lip.

“I just – you wouldn’t leave the girls,” he said hesitantly, “and it’s a long time ‘til the twins are done with school…I’ll be done in college by the time you’re ready to move.”

Louis smiled and let his fingers draw random patters on Harry’s face, his smile going more soft when Harry shivered at the gentle touch. He bit his lip, hesitating, before he answered. “Well…what if I brought them with me?” He asked.

Harry’s brows rose. “What?”

Louis sighed and dropped the bomb. “I want to run and take the girls. Seriously, I’ve thought this through. My parents wouldn’t care, as long as they still got, like, letters or phone calls or even visits, or something. They wouldn’t care as long as they knew I was taking care of them. Right? And, I mean…we’re loaded. You know? I have money. I have _so much_ money. I could take care of the girls. And I could go to school while _they’re_ in school, schedule classes to be able to pick them up after school and all of that. I don’t need to work, so that’s that. I’d be fine. Get a little house, get the girls in a decent school close by, go to a decent school, myself. Lottie’s old enough to help out a little bit, and she would, for me. And for the girls, obviously. I mean – I want to go to college. I want to get my education and a degree and have a career, and be a real adult. …But I can’t leave the girls here. God only knows what’d happen. Do you – you understand that, right? That I have to have the girls?”

Harry finally nodded slowly, his fingers playing gently at Louis’ lower back. “Louis, I – I was hesitant to take a free education at _Stanford_ because I didn’t want to leave you behind, because I knew you’d stay with the girls. But this… _this_ is incredible. You could come with me, get a house or something and I could stay in the dorms, or someth-”

“Well – actually,” Louis interrupted Harry’s excited babbling. “I sort of…I mean, why don’t you just live with us? And get a job, and then you can send that money here, to your mum, instead of paying money for a dorm. Or, you know, if it bothers you, or something, you could just bust your assand do both, like. Pay a fraction of the rent, since it’d be me and my sisters taking up most of all the bills. I’d – I’d take your money, if it meant you’d stay with us.”

Harry looked like he was actually considering it. “I’ll – can I think about it?” he asked earnestly.

Louis nodded. “Of course,” he said quickly. “I mean, we have plenty of time, still, you know. Like, six months, still. I’m gonna – I’m gonna start looking for a house in that area, regardless of what you decide, you know, but. I don’t want to, like…pressure you into something. It’s a big commitment and decision, and all. And it’s like. You deserve the ‘college experience’, or whatever, and living with us wouldn’t exactly be that.”

But Harry rolled his eyes and thumped Louis’ ribcage. “I’m not worried about _missing out_ ,” he said, amused. “I’m worried about living with four young girls and a hyperactive boyfriend, going from practically living alone to having a family together.”

Louis nodded again, about to continue the serious talk when Harry was surprised by a sudden yawn taking over his entire face. He blinked, looking shocked that he’d yawned that big, and Louis grinned at him. “Who’d’ve thought, Louis Tomlinson and Harry Styles settling down together?”

Harry snickered and pulled Louis down to kiss him. “I love you, Rich Boy,” he said fondly, thumbs caressing his cheeks.

“Love you, too, Rebel,” Louis replied.

Harry chuckled and shifted them both around to be the big spoon, holding Louis’ body close to him. Harry hummed quietly and Louis fell asleep listening to the tune mixed with Harry’s strong heartbeat, cradled in the arms of the bad boy from the wrong side of the tracks.


End file.
